A Certain Powerful Crowley(REDUX)
by SonSanbi23
Summary: Found in a cave hidden the depths of Africa is a girl who will come to change the world of science and magic forever. While trying to leave the life of war behind she tries to live a peaceful life away from the enemies who are after her life and her power, but will she be able to that, or will she raise hell in-order to save the world again? This...is A Certain Powerful Crowley!
1. Chapter 1

_AN/: This is a rewrite for a fic I recently put up, then deleted it after some time to correct some mistakes but mostly because of the lack of reviews and general response I got from you guys._

 _Personally I don't think I should really live off reviews since you guys don't really seem to do it any-more, but I will continue asking you all to please R &R anyway._

 _I won't make any tags but Naruko is nearly OP. She is close too it, but not there as well._

 _Touma will have a very short harem of 2 ladies. One of them is Naruko while the other can be decided from you guys by reviews, no poll necessary._

 _Naruko won't be all-the-way evil but she will show it at times, and Aleister Crowley will have a very soft spot for Naruko like a father is suppose to for his daughter._

 _Nothing else to say so please enjoy this update...and please R &R._

 _(Shout to Engineer4Ever for inspiring me to make this fic. I wish you would continue A Certain Unique Blonde bro!)_

 _' **I am evil'** \- _Bijuu telepathically speaking

 _'I am alone'_ Normal Thoughts.

 _"Hello there, young one"_ The voice on the other side of a phone call

" **Don't mess with me!"** _-_ Demonic Voice speaking

" **Don't mess with me"** normal and demonic voice together speaking

* * *

 _ **30 Years ago from the present time**_

Outside the city of France...

A desolate village surrounded by nothing but desert and mountains...

A little girl with long blond hair flowing freely behind her with her eyes being an ocean-blue color along with three thick whisker marks on each side of her face looking to be the age of 11 dressed in nothing but torn up red and black jumpsuit pants with her feet having no shoes and wearing no shirt of any kind exposing her upper body drawn with tattoos in just about every part of her body even going down to her lower body but stopping at her head and face could be seen standing tiredly while huffing and puffing and sweating with 11 white and red-stripped tails waving behind her slowly...

"If I knew this was gonna happen, I would have brought a jacket or take my dad's magic-resistant lab coat...Winter is a bitch! I can't feel my fucking toes any-more, and my nipples are as hard as diamonds right now!".

 _ **'Language, little Crowley! That is not how a lady is suppose to**_ _ **speak**_ _ **'**_ said a deep yet feminine voice inside of Naruko's head. Naruko moaned tiredly at it before she spoke out loud to it...

"Who says I am going to be a dress-wearing bitch like that granny from England. Seriously Matatabi, let it go!".

 _ **'I won't have you becoming something unfeminine like a tomboy, Naruko-chan. That's why I-**_

 _ **'Naruko, Matatabi! Stop arguing and focus on the task ahead!'**_ said another deep voice in Naruko's head except this one was a male voice as it continued ** _'This is the second-to-last dragon of all the 5 in the world. The rest we have been able to erase successfully but apparently this one we won't be able to erase like all the others!'._**

"Would you take a chill pill for a moment, Gyuki! If I can't kill it I'll just turn it into stone with the new Medusa seal, no biggie! We practiced using it a couple times on those annoying scientists back at the lab and some animals as well, and it totally works so stop being such a worry-wort!".

 _ **'You know, I wish you could take things more seriously, Naruko. Sometimes your age gets the best of your wisdom, abilties and battle senses and it's beginning to worry me if you will ever mature the right way. Am I right, Son-Goku?'.**_

 _ **'I would rather call it**_ _ **her**_ _ **pride**_ _ **in her own abilities to fight**_ _ **, Gyuki.**_ _ **Naruko will always have no challenge in a**_ _ **fight**_ _ **, so she's fine to act this way in my books**_ _ **'**_ was what another deep male voice said inside of Naruko's head which got a groan in response from the voice before it...

In the far distance, Naruko could see a massive flying object coming with speed and breathing fire everywhere it looked. Upon better inspection, Naruto could see it's a reddish blue dragon with red wings and horns on it's head with it's eyes being blue with red slits.

An identical clone of Naruko appeared besides her except this clone has light-maroon colorless eyes and the horns of a Jacob Sheep on it's head. Naruko turned to the clone and spoke to it with a grin on her face...

"You ready, Gyuki?".

" **Yes! Just make sure I am not disturbed and I can do it with ease and success...Just don't get hurt".**

"Got it" replied Naruko with a nod to clone standing besides her.

In a big flash of a red light the clone transformed into massive eight-tailed beast that has eight octopus squid-tails and it's upper body being that of wrestler and it's face looking like that of Jacob sheep.

The massive beast raised it's left hand in the air aiming for the dragon, and a horizontal slit in the palm opened showing a black eye with multiple white rings inside of it.

" **ALL MIGHTY PULL!".**

Before the dragon could get a chance to turn the populated village to ash and bones, it was pulled away from the village by some type of gravity force and crashed right into the eight-tailed beast causing a Crater from it's impact and some dust to raise.

Naruko, who stood clear of the crash of the dragon from a far, looked to see the dust settling showing the beast sitting on top of the dragon and holding it down in place with it's eight tails and roaring down at it hard trying to show it's dominance. The dragon used it's last defense against the mighty beast being it's fire breath, but it was all for nothing as the fire was useless only making the massive eight-tailed beast even angrier then beforeas it punched it dead on the nose and yelled **"SHUT UP!"**.

Naruko turned around to see an army of men running towards her with shields and swords, and a long gold staff three times her size magically appeared in her right hand.

Naruko's pupils turned into black slits, and she smirked to herself as she said...

"Time to make some wholes, baby!".

In blinding speeds leaving fire behind her, Naruko sped off to the army and got there in seconds surprising the mass of armor wearing men- but they were not quick enough to respond as they saw Naruko's gold staff already killing 10 of them in just 3 seconds stabbing into one of them in the forehead, then another man behind her got stab into the chest with his heart coming out the other side his body.

Naruko jumped back to avoid multiple sword slashes and bobbed & weaved dodging them with relative ease with a grin on her face and her blue-slitted eyes shining the moon light. After a minute of doing so she span her staff around her using both hands and the men around her thought nothing of this as they charged at her with their weapons ready.

Sadly for them, the gold staff sliced right through them cutting them down to stake-sized meat and lamb chops.

The men who saw this ran ahead with their shields believing the sorcery re-reinforced within them would save them, but the result was the repeat of the last.

Naruko stopped spinning the gold staff, satisfied with seeing almost half the army was cut down, than proceeded to kill th rest by making more wholes in there heads, necks and chests with nothing but an evil grin threatening to rip her face in half.

The army was finally reduced to nothing, and Naruko was just about to do a classic evil cackle like a villian who won fight against the hero of the story...only to scream in pain when an arrow stabbed itself right into her left shoulder from the back. Naruko pulled out the arrow quickly before it's magic could do some damage her body, but she lost feeling in her left arm before it completely fell of her shoulder with blood spilling out as well.

Naruko crouched down to one knee in pain...but stood right back up afterward with the horizontal slit inside her right hand opening to show a red eye with a ten-pointed black star inside of it spinning fast.

"Dammit! This is gonna hurt like hell!" said Naruko as she clutched the open wound of her left shoulder with her right hand, and screeched loudly in pain as her right hand created a black flame that forcefully closed the wound stopping any more bleeding to happen.

Naruko was no longer happy with herself, and turned around to see another army but this time it's archers on mountains aiming their bows at her with the arrows sporting small pink flames flames at the steel tip.

However, there was a mysterious feminine figure standing amongst them looking to be the same size as Naruko but slightly taller.

All that Naruko could see was the long pink hair and emerald green eyes glaring daggers at her, and that was enough to piss of the blond-haired 11-year-old-looking girl whose tails waved furiously behind her and her right hand being engulfed in black flames...

"Sakura Haruno...The lead magician of the Jewish guard, and rogue saint of the Amakusa".

Naruko glared back at the at the green eyes belonging to the girl she identified...then sighed tiredly with both of her shoulders slumping lazily as she said "Also the reason why I've been having my arms and tails fall off. I just can't get a break with her, can I-

 _ **'NARUKO FOCUS!'**_ yelled a deep male voice in Naruko's head. And Naruko looked up to see a massive wave of arrows all coming down for her, but she stood strong with a grin plastered on her face as she held up her right arm and said "NOT TODAY, BITCHES! AMETARASU!"

The eye in her right hand widened up and a raging blast of black fire came right out of it scorching the magic arrows into dust along with the archers as well who screamed in pain and agony before they too were nothing but piles of dust blown by the wind.

Naruko quickly checked to see if the pink-haired girl from before was still around, but found she escaped before she could be burnt down from Naruko's black flames.

"Ah biscuit! The bitch- I mean girl, Matatabi, is gone. Guess I'll have to fight her another day. Now about my left arm-...Fuuuuuck!".

Naruto turned to see the left arm that fell off from her body was gone too, then lowered her head in disappointment as she said to herself "No Micky Mouse cartoons for me tonight. My dad is going to kill me when he finds out I lost another limb".

Back with the Dragon and eight-tailed beast, a seal could be seen drawn on the dragon's chest that was flashing red every second...

With one more punch to the face of the dragon, the massive eight-tailed beast did a ram seal with it's two hands and yelled **"SEAL!"**.

The dragon could feel itself being cold-stiff and looked to see it's body turning to stone. It roared one last time before it's entire body and was turned into stone with it's head following right after.

The eight-tailed octopus-looking beast got off the dragon and vanished in a poof of smoke leaving no trace of it behind.

Naruko, who saw the dragon becoming a statue, stood still for a moment before she did a half ram seal and left the place in a yellow flash, but not before saying...

"Mission complete...Dad"...

* * *

 **Aleister Crowley P.O.V**

 _ **Time: ?**_

Sigh...

Such a time I lived in this world...and here I am now 30 years after World War 2 without a body of my own as I am apparently deceased to my enemies and everyone else who knew me back then...and my only family and child, Naruko Crowley. One of the world's greatest beings to ever live on this Earth.

However it seems now in the present floating aimlessly in this container all by myself in this lonely spacious room, I am completely happy with myself because I have finally achieved all my goals, hopes and dreams as a man and human being who lived to see things no human could bare witness...all through a child I found alone in a deep and dark ancient cave in the southern part of Africa.

A cave that held secrets of the world before today's civilization, and the secret to humans evolving into gods of great and ominous power unlike anything I know today.

I found my daughter there as fresh as a new born, and just I held her in my arms...

..I wept blood from my eyes and I felt myself dying as I collapsed onto my by back with my daughters strange blue eyes turning into gold being the last thing I saw...

I found myself in standing in nothing but darkness with two voices speaking out to me, and I still could remember their words...

" **Awakened she is, rebirth she is given. From the planets to the sun, a God she has Become.**

 **You are now given the choice to either bring peace, or bring war for a second time in this Life. You now have the faith of everything in your hands. Raise. Her. WELL!".**

The next thing I know when I opened my eyes I found myself standing in one of my personal laboratories and the infant child was now in my arms wrapped in a black blanket looking up to me with nothing but innocence and curiosity completely quiet and smiling at me with her eleven white and red-stripped tails by her sides and the markings on her body leaving her but remaining on her upper body only.

For the first few years of her life, in secret with a few private scientists I had hired and a few friends of mine in high-end technology companies and countries from around the world giving me the financial backing and technology I needed at the time...

...I watched her grow up as I constantly put her through pain and endless suffering in a number of experiments to fully understand what she is, who she is and where she comes from.

Unfortunately for 7 straight years, every experiment would come back with the same answers leaving me in utter frustration and anger at not her, but myself for whatever reason I could not comprehend.

It wasn't until one day one of the scientists came to me in my office and handed me a note that said _**"Come see me,**_ _ **Daddy**_ _ **"**_ written in blood with a smiling-and-winking face at the bottom of it that things began to change for me and her, as our relationship finally changed.

Ever since that day, things took an interesting turn in not just my life alone, but the world as I knew it.

The experiments stopped, but her training to understand herself went on for 7 and a half years. Eventually her training was halted because of the second world war that came.

The second world war is where I made sure she participated in even with only a fraction of the knowledge she had about herself. But none-the-less her presence shook the very Earth completely and changed it then, now and forever.

The dragons that lived in this world whether they were free beasts or control by some family, clan or country, Naruko fought them all with her '9 Bijuu partners' and erased them all from existence with everyone in the world watching or knowing about her battles with each dragon from across the planet.

One of them, however, she decided to turn into stone since she could not put an end to it like the rest of the other dragons she fought at that time.

Because of these battles, Naruko had earned the nicknames **'The** **Dragon Eraser** **'** and **'The Tailed-Beast Demon of Heaven'** because of the forms she took when when fighting those dragons. Her full name was spread to everyone who was apart of war, and no side of the war could ignore her any more as they knew of her strange power and abilities that made her to be a God in the eyes of human beings!

During that time, many other species that populated the Earth and tried to take it over through magic along with different churches and organizations with the same ideal whether it was through science or magic...

Naruko waged war with them all and killed them all whether it was through the orders I gave her, or her inner conscious hating them for all their doings against man kind even though she too was a do-er of evil deeds. Naruko has burnt down armies into ash, turned villages and cities into rubble, and erased many different species and families from existence all through the use of her godly powers that even frightened me from time to time.

Because of what Narurko had done, anyone who bears the last name Crowley holds a very high bounty on their heads for the lives that were lost in the second world war, and for the secrets the Surname holds today thanks to Naruko and her many good deeds done by humanity along with her equally mass number of evil deeds against humanity and life.

Those who survived the war said many things of me and my daughter Naruko, even going as far as to say _**'A single Crowley**_ _ **must never be**_ _ **left alone'**_.

Before myself, but more importantly my dear daughter Naruko, the world could never be the same again for as long as the name 'Crowley' exists.

After the 2nd world war with both the Science side and the Magic side coming to an agreement of peace because Naruko disappearing from the world and me being 'dead', I founded Academy City and prepared for the next world war that is to come.

As for my daughter Naruko...

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

 _ **Time: Present**_

In Japan Academy City, the birds and the cicada could be heard everywhere as it is currently the early hours of the morning with the sun beginning to rise.

Right outside of a hospital, a white Mercedes Benz G63 pulls up to park at the parking lot of the hospital, and a young girl exits the car and presses the alarm to lock it up as she walks away from it with a cellphone held up to her right ear...

"Damn...Is that what really happened?...Is that why you had me sent on a trip outside the city, Dad? You're still the mean old evil bastard I know you to be! Sending me away just so my boyfriend can meet some cute little English nun with a bunch of books in her head with fake memory loss, only for him to lose his completely!".

" _My apologies, dearest daughter of mine, but this has all happened so suddenly and I couldn't afford to have you get involved in all of this so I had to make sure you weren't here until my son-in-law-to-be would found somehow find a way to figure out the truth with young Index. That, and Necessarius was also another reason for you leaving shortly._

 _The young English nun has a grimoire that speaks of us and your many deeds during world war 2, Naruko._

 _I could not afford to see your peaceful life being disrupted because of Necessarius knowing you're still alive and well and living in a city of science so I had to send you away the minute I knew of Index being her in Academy city"._

"Either that or you just don't like Touma-kun much and you wish he would forget about me. Typical over-protecting father...dead or alive".

" _Now you know that isn't the truth, my darling girl. I like whoever you like no matter who they are because I trust you to make the right friends in life"._

"If that's the case then why did you let this happen? You know I could changed my appearance and helped Touma-kun sort out Index's problem and fend of those two Sorcerers easy".

" _My child, I had no idea all of this would happen in the first place. As I told you, because of the power behind the feather that touched Touma Kamijou's head, the brain cells holding his memories are completely destroyed meaning there is no way he will ever be the same boy you knew from before, not forget that your special energy can be easily detected thus giving away your true identity to the Sorcerers...I'm deeply sorry for this, Naruko"._

"Way to rub it in that my boyfriend is gone, Dad...Whatever! That just means I can make a fresh start with, no biggie! Good thing I took so many pictures of us together when we grew up as kids, and all the drawings we made together in the third and forth grade. And don't worry! I don't plan to use my power to either revive those brain cells or implant memories inside of his brain- or whatever you're thinking, Dad. I am an adult and I am not a kid any-more".

" _That's what I am mostly afraid off actually"._

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?!".

The 5'2 ft tall girl walking into the hospital is none other then Naruko Uzumaki dressed in a pair of black Nike half-boots and long white socks ending at her knees with a short red skirt adored with a flame decal right around it from the bottom.

She has a long sleeve black T-shirt that hugs her tightly showing all the curves of her upper body with the nipples of her double D-cup breasts showing meaning she doesn't have a bra on, and two necklaces could be seen around her neck with one having a number 6 pendant and the other having a gold letter C for the pendant of the necklace.

Although her sleeves hide her arms wells, her hands have tattoos on them going to her fingers and some more tattoos could be seen from the back of her neck being kenji, numbers and drawings of different kinds.

On the front of her neck there is a tattoo of a line going from ear to ear with the words **'cut here if you can'** under it and some more words that say **'** **Property of Touma Kamijou** **'** just at the top of her chest.

On her right hand, a yellow plastic ring could be seen on her middle finger with a few rainbow-colored bands on her wrists and there is a closed horizontal slit in the palm of her hands. Her right hand has more colorful wrist bands as well but no ring on any of her fingers, but there is also a closed horizontal slit as well in it.

For facial features the girl as a beautiful round-shape face with a little bit of fat making it round, and on the sides of her face being her cheeks there are three thick whisker marks visible for all to see.

Naruko's hair, while it still is the same sun-kiss blonde from when she was shorter and younger, is now tied into one long braid going all the way down to her ankles, and her eyes have not changed being the same ocean-blue color they once were. Her tails however, are nowhere to be seen behind her even though her shirt as a whole for them at the tail bone.

Along the way to her destination, Naruko ended the conversation she had on the phone and greeted the people she walked past with all of them greeting her back happily or awkwardly knowing who she really is and wondering why she was here in the first place as some of the people had nothing but negative thought's about Naruko in her mind, or they whispered behind her back calling her things like, Murderer, freak, slut, pedo-whore, demon and monster.

Eventually she met with the man she wanted to speak to and poked his shoulder making him turn around and gasp...

"N-Naruko? Where have you been all this time?".

"My dad had me sent on a trip little trip ever since a certain little nun arrived in Japan" said Naruko with a grin and continued "Nice to see you too, Heaven Canceler. Where's Touma-kun room?".

The frog faced doctor sighed sadly with a frown on his frog-looking face and was about to answer Naruko's question in a sad tone only to be stopped by her as she said "I know what happened to him, Doc. But like I told my dad...all this means is just a fresh start for me and nothing else bad. It's not like he really died or anything...I'm pretty sure his still the same guy I know...and love".

The good & talented doctor smiled at this, than nodded his head as he replied to Naruko's statement "It's good to know you're handling it well, Naruko. His in the room three doors down from here. His currently talking to the little Nun that came in with him last night as we speak. Give him a moment".

Naruko wouldn't have to wait any longer as the door to Touma Kamijou's room opened with a little silver-white-haired girl walking out with a wide-and-happy smile on her face and a little skip in her step passing Naruko and the frog faced doctor not seeing them because of her eye-smiles.

Naruko looked at the girl right up until she left the hallway, then turned to the doctor shaking her head negatively as she said "I knew he lied to her. Classic Hero-complex. Always willing to put the happiness of others before his own _..._ idiot. Anyway, thanks for helping him out Doc. I'll make sure you're paid handsomely for this before the end of the day".

Naruko walked away from the doctor and entered Touma Kamijou's room, and didn't hear what the doctor said to himself as she left...

..."She still thinks I'm doing this for money? She's Still the same girl I know...Naruko Crowley _._ The girl who ended the magic and Science second World War all on her own, and now she's living a peaceful hiding from those who seek revenge on her father and her...I wonder how long this peace will last before she goes back to being her old self...poor girl".

* * *

Touma Kamijou was not having the best morning ever today, despite not remembering if he ever had a good one to begin with.

First he wakes up in a hospital with a heavy headache and his right arm hurting like hell.

A doctor tells him he lost his memories and he can't get them back no matter what happens to him.

He gets bitten by a young little girl who says her name is index, strangely enough, because of the prank he pulled on her.

Here he is now looking at a beautiful(in his mind) teenage girl with long blonde hair and amazing(in his mind) ocean-blue eyes who is standing at the side of his hospital bed glaring furious daggers at him as if he had done something wrong to her...like probably a husband who forgot it was the anniversary of his marriage, or a boyfriend who forgot it was valentines day...or worse. A boyfriend caught with a girl kneeling down facing his crotch with her mouth open by the girl friend...and his pants are down.

If only Touma could say something to her so he could lighten the mood and get rid of this cold air in the room that felt like breathing nitrogen into his nostrils...but he was just too damn afraid to do anything or say anything because he could feel the cold air in the room was coming from her icy cold stare!

How was she doing this?!

Just as he was about to finally talk, the girl raised her hand slowly and closed it making a fist then pulled it back aiming for Touma's bitten face.

Touma, predicting what would happened next, closed his eyes shut expecting his face to get smashed in by this blond-haired beauty standing before him looking as angry as a goose that lost it's food or a dog owned by that one grumpy neighbor that lives alone...

Only to feel his right hand being shaken hard and madly, and then a sudden kiss on the cheek making him eye-widen and blush at the sudden contact...than wincing from the pain of his right arm.

"Hi! My name is Naruko Crowley! It's nice to meet you, Touma-kun~!" said a chippy Naruko who awkwardly grinned with eye smiles on her round shaped and whiskered face.

Touma was at a loss for words for what just happened, and was about to voice his opinion only for Naruko to interrupt him with her awkward grin never leaving her face as she said "I know you lost your memory so that's why I'm introducing myself! Or RE-introducing myself! Hehe!".

Again, Touma tried to speak, but was annoyingly interrupt again by the bubbly young girl before him who never stopped grinning not even for one second...

"I know who you are, Touma Kamijou-kun! You and me, we grew up together here in Academy City the day you arrive when you were seven years old!".

"Okay bu-

"We also live in the sam-

"WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP SHAKING MY HAND SO MUCH AND LET ME TALK?!"

Naruko stopped what she was doing, then let go of Touma's right hand as she brushed the back of her head sheepishly and responded to him "S-sorry! I Forget what happened to you there. I'm really not good at introducing myself _._ Lack of Social skills".

"I can tell" said Touma with a dead pan, and Naruko finally sat down as she calmed herself down than looked back to Touma as he continued talking to her...

"So you know who I am- I mean was?".

"Hai! I knew you very well, and we were very close, Touma-kun. Preeeeetty-pretty close if I could say so myself".

"As in family close?" asked Touma, and Naruko shook her head negatively before she replied...

"Nope! We actually dated! We started seeing each other when we were ten years old. I still have the ring you gave me signifying our relationship to each other from back then".

Naruko held up the hand with the said ring to show she wasn't lying, and Touma...well Touma's eyes turned into white dinner plates with his jaw dropping at the same time. Naruko giggled at Touma Kamijou reaction, but shed a single tear drop even with eye-smiles as she said to him...

"Yep...we were boyfriend and girlfriend...".

… _ **...To Be Continued...**_

 _ **Opening theme Song: Travis Scott – Stop Trying to Be God**_

* * *

 _AN/: Sorry for the flat ending, and any mistakes I might have missed when I was correcting them._

 _Any questions you have, please hit 'em up via review or pm, I'll be happy to answer them in the next chapter._

 _I don't have anything else to say so stay cool, be cool, look cool and-_

 _ **Index: GIVE ME FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN/: No reviews?...Okay. Not gonna complain. You guys must a serious case of laziness._

 _Anyways, this is another short but sweet update. Not much has been changed from before but some few mistakes from when I last put it up. Also, I think Index would make a perfect fit but Misaka would as well so maybe a three-lady harem for Touma? Who knows! I'll give it some thought._

 _If you aren't too lazy and you care, please leave a review, and please enjoy this chapter._

 _' **I am evil'** \- _Bijuu telepathically speaking

 _'I am alone' -_ Normal Thoughts.

" **Don't mess with me!"** _-_ Demonic Voice speaking

" **Don't mess with me"** \- normal and demonic voice together speaking

" ** _Hello there, Naruko"_** \- the other voice on phone call

 **Opening Theme Song: Travis Scott – STOP TRYING TO BE GOD**

* * *

 _ **Dream**_

 _ **In a playground, here find two children playing by the swings all by themselves as it is 7:00pm in the night time in Academy city with no one around and it is just them alone together with no other child or parent around...**_

" _ **Hey...Touma-kun".**_

" _ **Yeah, what is it, Naruko-chan?".**_

" _ **...What do you think about God?".**_

 _ **The small boy sitting on the right swing stopped swinging as he looked up to the sky in thought of the question he was asked...then turned back to the girl besides him and answered her "I'm really not sure. I've never met him in person so I don't know what to think of him".**_

 _ **With a cute giggle and smile, the girl replied to the boy besides him...**_

" _ **Silly Touma! You'll only meet God when you die! How can you meet him in person now while your alive?".**_

" _ **That's a dark thing to say...mood-ruiner" answered the boy with a deadpan. The girl giggled again, but quickly turned serious as she spoke up again...**_

" _ **I'm being serious here, Touma-kun. I think God exists, and if does his probably watching us right now as we speak...at least not like my creepy dad does all the time".**_

" _ **Yeah but what's your point?".**_

 _ **With a low sigh, the little girl stopped swinging as well, than got off the swing and kicked a stone looking down as she responded to her friend with her back facing him...**_

" _ **You know who I really am, Touma-kun...I've showed you my memories so you can see what I have done with my life. So what I'm trying to say is...".**_

 _ **The girl paused before she turned around to look at the boy before her with a saddened expression causing him to get worried about her and the finishing statement to come from her...**_

" _ **If God really is the person I think of him to be...then why do I exist, and why am I still alive?"**_

* * *

"...Naruko-chan...Naruko-chan~...NARUKO, WAKE THE HELL UP!".

With a gasp and being hit with a frying pan feeling a pang of pain on the forehead, here find one Naruko Uzumaki waking up to find one Index Librorum Prohibitorum sitting on her lap dressed in some pink dog pyjamas with a shining frying pan in hand looking as mad as a maths teacher not given her homework by the entire class all week.

Naruko rubbed her forward soothingly and pouted as she said "Ittai! You know, when a person wakes another person for something, the one thing they shouldn't do is hit the sleeping person with a frying pan on the head, silly billy! What if I got a concussion, or worse, brain damage! What would you do then...my cute little sister who I like to call Puppy-corn?".

"I would wait until your regeneration kicks in, then hit you again harder this time!...my big older sister who I call Unikitty" answered Index with a huff while muttering the last sentence, and Naruko sighed before she shook her head negatively and responded "Of course you would. Now if you don't mind, I need to get out of bed so I can take a shower, brush my teeth than make food which is probably the reason why you woke me up so damn early in the morning-

"It's 1 o' clock in the afternoon, you late sleeper! Why did you sleep so late anyway?!".

"Bed bugs. Goddamn things are like flees to a dog on me. And you snore with your mouth open. You're lucky we don't have peppers" said Naruko as she got out the bed showing she has on one of Touma's school shirts and some yellow panties only.

Index gave a deadpan to the response she was given, but obliged Naruko and got off the bed to leave the bedroom so she could start her day.

The two ladies...well one lady and one girl, are currently in Touma Kamijou's apartment which looks as messy as ever as if he still lived alone.

Because of the apartment only having one bedroom, Touma Kamijou has decided to sleep on the couch with both of the girls taking the bed in the bedroom together(even with Naruko trying to join him on the couch during the night-time but failing to do so thanks to a certain somebody who eats like she has 17 mouths to feed growling like a dog every time she tried to sneak out the room).

It's been a whole week since Touma was released from the hospital, and during that time Naruko has introduced herself to Index and has gotten well acquainted with her to the point where the two now see each other as sisters, even though their first impression of each other was anything but friendly to begin with.

While Naruko didn't mind Index at all and welcomed her company as any other friend of Touma's, the young nun of the Necessarius church knew FUUULL~ well just who Naruko really is because of one of the grimoires in her head having some history of the Naruko going from her vast amount of recorded abilities, her only father and former team mates, her good and bad deeds and so forth.

So it's not hard to understand why Index panicked, screamed in fear & terror for her life and that of Touma's, bit down on Touma hard afterward when he said Naruko is his childhood friend and shouldn't treat her this way, than grabbed anything being a frying pan nearby to defend herself and fight(or beat down) a harmless and defenseless Naruko when she tried to shake her hand.

Naruko of course forgave her later on that day after waking up with a swollen face, but she did tell index in secret to not mention her real identity to any living soul...or else she will be starved into cannibalism, which of course Index took the threat very seriously even though Naruko told her she was just messing with her afterward.

Back to reality, Naruko has just finished taking a shower, brushing her teeth, getting dressed & making breakfast for 5- I mean two, and now we find the two girls of the Kamijou residence sitting in the living room and eating in peace while ignoring all the clothes and garbage scattered everywhere on the floor with the TV looking worse for wear as the channel signal kept bumping every 5 seconds.

 _'Idiot Touma and his rotten luck for buying a cheap Tv from one of his long gone neighbors_ ' was what Naruko thought with an eye-roll...

"You know, Naruko-chan...I've been meaning to ask you this all week but I never got the change...When did you and Touma meet each other?" asked a curious Index. Naruko was a little thrown off by the question, but humbly answered Index back...

"About 9 years ago. Touma was 7 years old and it was about 10 years after the end of world war 2, I think. Some guys formed a little mob and tried to rob me and maybe rape me because I still looked like was 9 years old, but Touma, being the Idiot hero he is, jumped in and saved me from them even though I didn't need the saving...sort of".

Index nodded to the answer she was given and laughed a little envisioning the events in her head realizing why Naruko ended with a _'Sort of'_ considering Touma's spoiled & rotten luck because of his right hand...

"I see. Does he know about...you being who you really are?".

"Yep! I eventually came clean after 2 years into the friendship and he didn't talk to me for a whole 3 months after that. Back then I took it well for a week but in a month's time it felt like hell to me, ya know...Touma was like the first and only friend I had after **those two**...so when he turned his back on me...it really did hurt me. Not to say I wasn't already hurting before and after I met him but yeah...it was a pain".

Naruko sighed sadly and looked outside the window of the apartment before she continued...

"Believe what you want about me, Index. But a part of me was and still is human. I didn't feel much regret for the things I have done in the second world war up until I saw for myself what I had really done to those who were related to the people I slaughtered, and the other things they lost at my hands during that time.

I did my job for my dad as any loyal soldier and warrior would do, by my father he-...he tried to shield me from the truth about all the missions I carried out for him not being what they seemed to be at the time. For years I was raised and trained into believing all the people I killed were...you know, bad evil people and nothing else. Even the dragons I killed too".

"You mean the lives you took and the places you destroyed when you fought armies in your multiple tailed-beast forms?" asked Index looking directly at Naruko. And Naruko paused abruptly at what Index said to her before she nodded slowly and replied to Index "Yeah".

Naruko paused for a moment before she stood up and went to the kitchen sink with her plate than washed it slowly with the rest of the dishes there as she continued speaking...

"When the war ended, I didn't really feel anything at all. I felt dead after learning the truth about everything...it was like I just didn't want to live anymore, ya know? I was disconnected with myself...and at that time, my dad wasn't around to help me get up and keep living like he did before after-...sigh...

...Somehow I think I got a second chance to start over and turn a new leave, and I got that chance through being with Touma-kun" said Naruko with a smile on her face as she washed the dishes, but stopped to turned and look at Index as she spoke to her...

"That grimoire you have of me isn't lying to you at all, Index. I am a monster, a freak, a heartless murderer and a demon in every sense of the word. I am regretting the stuff I did but it won't help the people who are resting in peace because of me. Hell, some of the people in your church, if not of all them, have lost their moms, dads, sisters and brothers by my hands even though I met them all on the battlefield".

Index was silent as she looked down to the ground with her hair shadowing her face, but stood up afterward and walked to the kitchen sink and handed Naruko her plate of food as well...

"...Are you sorry for the things you have done, and do admit to all of it?".

"Every single day, Imouto...and not a day goes by I feel like cutting my own head off or ripping out my own heart".

"Do you believe what you did was wrong? And have you asked for forgiveness?" asked Index.

Naruko paused at this...but nodded her head at Index's question slowly not saying anything to her.

Index continued "Then the first step to getting through all of this is forgiving yourself first. Only then will you be free of the blood on your hands...Onee-chan".

Naruko stood still in surprise from the statement Index made...but immediately snickered to herself and muttered "...That's what he said to me back then".

Silence rained down on the room for a minute before Naruko finished up her first chore for the day, and Index left to go take a quick shower and freshen up leaving Naruko alone in the living room to clean up the place than watch some TV...of course she had to try and set the hand-made Antenna right being a piece of steel coming out from the back of the TV- but that's besides the point.

After some time, Index came back now dressed in her 'walking church' robes then sat down next to Naruko cross-legged watching some Cartoon Network which is Japanese...

"Ano...Puppy-corn...I have an idea to keep us busy for a while. A veeeery~ good idea" said Naruko.

Index turned to Naruko with a look of curiosity and replied to her sister in all but blood...

"I hope it has nothing to do with pranking people again, Unikitty. You almost got Touma locked up for taking the heat yesterday on that idea to paint all the police cars pink and making lewd graffiti on the sports field of his school! And you haven't told me how you did that? It was during recess and everyone was there!".

Naruko laughed in response of Index's statement remembering that day very well and said "Good times! But no it's not that. What I meant iiiiisss~ how about I train you to use the natural energy of the Earth...like a sage?".

"A sage? Isn't that something only you can do according to your special energy called chakra? You first have to be able to connect yourself with the planet inorder to use it's energy. And even than, you have to really be able to in tune or else the energy becomes venomous instead of being soothing and enlightening" asked Index.

Naruko shook her negatively before she responded "Not really. The first step to being getting the energy is being one with the Earth through constant meditation and balancing your spirit right.

Once you do that, you will be able to tap into the energy it has but you have to be perfectly in-tune with the area you are in to do so. With me it's a little more advanced since I first have to send my chakra into the Earth then so on and so on, but with you, it will be much more easier with me helping you along the way!

Think of it like hugging someone the right way and they will hug you back then you get this warm cozy feeling in your body. Trust me, Index.

Even a techno environment like Academy City has tons of Nature energy you can use for yourself. Once you are able to use this energy, you can use it to do a bunch of spells you can learn from those one hundred and something thousand Grimoires in your head, which I should remind you, not all of them need sorcery to conjure up or use. I honestly find it weird and dumb how science and magic don't know about this, and why we don't have sages as much as we have Espers and Magicians today.

Sages could pretty much conquire the world since the Earth's energy is nearly infinite and super potent. One time, I tried getting some nature energy when all the planets where in-lined and-BOOM!...my mind was blown by the power I got to tap in too that night".

Index nodded to Naruko, but she was still unsure of why Naruko wanted to train her to do this when she can actually take care of herself and she isn't as harmless as she looks...

"I get what you're telling me, but why would you want to train me specifically, Unikitty?...Do you think I'm weak?".

"Don't be silly, Puppy-corn! I know you can take of yourself easy with that creepy second personality inside you acting as protection protocol in the cases you might be endanger.

But Touma has a lot to deal with everyday and he won't always be here to shield you from possible danger.

You saw first hand how Touma-kun is always willing to put his own life in harm's way just to save the life of someone else. And knowing him, trouble is always close by no matter where he goes.

Who knows! He could be out their right now helping some poor girl trapped in the clutches of some bastard trying to use her for something evil or dumb then maybe discard her like the wrapping paper of chewing gum. Let's say those sorcerers would burst through those doors right now and Touma-kun wouldn't be here to save you from them. What then?" asked Naruko looking down to her young female room-mate.

Index looked up to Naruko and responded "You would protect me".

With lines of depression running down her forehead, Naruko slapped her forehead before she spoke up...

"Yes, Puppy-corn, I would be there to protect you. But let's say I wasn't here and I was halfway across Japan fighting some Russian Orthodox Church assassins, or worse...waiting in line for the latest season of all our favorite anime shows, cartoon shows and TV shows since we Don't have Netflix or all those other online apps or whatever they're called! Remember how long it took us to get **ONE** season of Supernatural on Tuesday this week?".

Index gave a loud comical gasp with her eyes turning into white dinner plates a she exclaimed "YOU WOULD BE GONE FOR MONTHS!".

"EXACTLY!" said Naruko, and Index sighed in defeat while responding "Okay, your right, Unikitty. When do we start my training?".

Naruko held up her right hand to her face to check her black small wrist watch, then turned to Index and replied back to her "Right after we go to the Mall and by some more food with Touma-kun's money then go watch a movie. The fridge is empty again. Now come on, Puppy-corn! The day isn't getting any younger like me!".

"Lead the way, Unikitty!" was what Index exclaimed as both she and Naruko left the apartment building in a rush to Naruko's car forgetting to lock the door behind her. And one little squirt walked smelling food from the cupboards and quickly did a whistle calling the rest of it's friends and family to come help hoard the new load of food it just discovered in this human-free zone.

Poor Touma...

* * *

 **China**

In the business section of Hong Kong, here find a very tall skyscraper building occupying the busy capital city of China, but strangely enough no one seems to be paying any attention to it as if it doesn't exist at all.

In of the offices of this building, a bold old man with a long white beard dressed in the traditional garments of a Chinese feudal lord is sitting at the desk of this office reading a book and drinking black tea from a white saucer.

A tall man dressed in an all black kimono with a red dragon mask on his face and a very large broad sword on his back walked and bowed to the old man sitting by the desk then stood up straight before he spoke up...

"You called me, Master?".

"Yes...It has been over 10 years since the last sighting of my family's greatest enemy, _**The Dragon**_ _ **Eraser Naruko Crowley**_...Some sources say she has been spotted in Japan recently in that newly developing City known as Academy City.

Although my allies tell me the four Demonic sons of Aleister Crowley are truly dead, I still believe what the previous Bishop of Necessarius told us all before he was taken out in the last moments of the war by _**them**_...The world is a better place without a Crowley, and a single Crowley must never be left alone!".

"Pardon me for interrupting, Master...but isn't that city the territory of science? Also, I have heard rumors of Necessarius having their Grimoire Library live there with an Imagine breaker".

"I know about all of that...However, I cannot afford not to take my revenge against that devil who robbed my family...and my country of it's one and only Loyal Weapon! I have searched for years and years for the human child she has sealed it into, but sadly I will never find that child because no one knows the identity or name of that child!

Listen and listen well...Zabuza of the Seven Great Swordsman of China...as a loyal warrior to my family and China, I am giving you the mission of eliminating the threat known as The Dragon Eraser Naruko Crowley once and for all! But to do this you will need to travel to an ally of mine who has been collecting the DNA of Naruko and using it create serums that can replicate the energy of her 9 monstrous demon forms thanks to the blood she left behind from the battle that took place during those times.

Those serums will give you the power of a mighty demon, but the cost of drinking that serum will be yourself...and possibly your life...Do you accept this mission...Zabuza of the Seven Great Swordsman of China?".

"...Yes, yes I accept it. Putting aside my devotion and loyalty to China and your family, Master...I have had a personal score to settle with that bitch for a long time...a score I am willing to settle even if it means I have to kill myself in the process of ending her...She took my son from me, the only thing I had left to live for in this world and I won't stop until she pays for what she has done. All I ask is you give some time to prepare, and I will get to completing this mission as soon as possible".

"Very well...you may take some time to prepare, Zabuza, but failure is not an option for this mission!".

The man in the red dragon mask took it off showing the bottom half of his face covered in bandages with his eyes being black and his hair being spiky black. The man bowed to the old man he called master and walked away to leave the office, but not before stopping to speak one last time before he left...

"You have my word, Master...In a couple of days, the head of that monster Naruko Crowley will be sent to you in cooler box with ice cubes in it".

When the man known as Zabuza left the office and closed the door behind him, the old and long grey-bearded man smirked to himself as he muttered...

"I trust you will, Zabuza...I trust you will".

 **...To Be Continued...**

 **Closing Theme Song: Mac Miller – Colours and Shapes**

* * *

 _AN/: To everyone who is confused about why Naruko and Index are calling each other Puppy-corn and Unikitty, this is why:  
_

 _Naruko calls Index Puppy-corn because...(smiles nervously) you guys have probably guessed why and yes, I am sort of copying the thing Engineer4Ever did with Index in his fic **'A Certain Unique Blonde'** \- But I am trying to be a little more unique about it like Naruko isn't going to make fun of Index about her dog-like tenancies at all!_

 _Index calls Naruko Unikitty because Naruko has cat-like tendencies. What kind of tendencies you may ask? Read to find out!_

 _Also, I know how Senjutsu works so please don't try to correcting me in your reviews about it. The Senjutsu Naruko is going to teach Index is a veeeeeeery~ watered-down version of the Senjutsu in the Narutoverse and it doesn't need chakra to work! That, and it's nothing like the real Senjutsu Naruko can do. I wish I could say more- but you're just gonna have to read to find out more on what I mean by that._

 _Zabuza is the first villain Naruko is going up against and you guys can call this **'The Bloody Mist Arc'**! _

_I honestly didn't know if this could work first, but I can now see how it will helping me build up the story greatly in favor of Naruko!_

 _However though, Naruko's story and Touma's story won't interlink for a while- but they will soon enough! That I guaranty you! Still though, I don't plan to show the stuff that happened in the anime since it's the same old canon with nothing really changing...or so you know- READ TO FIND OUT!_

 _One more thing! The harem...it's a two lady harem and it's Touma's. Who is it in? I will say Naruko is but the other lady? I don't know! MAKE AS MANY REQUESTS AS YOU CAN!_

 _Nothing else to say so remember to stay cool, be cool, look cool and-_

 _ **Styl: Buy me a box of cigarettes you lazy readers!**_


End file.
